Multitouch is a technology implemented jointly by man-machine interaction and a hardware device. It is an interactive operation mode for multiple points or multiple users on one display interface. The multitouch discards the single-point operation mode adopted by traditional input devices such as a mouse and a keyboard. A user can use two hands to touch multiple points or touch the screen by using different hand motions including click, double-click, translation, press, roll, and rotation to implement the intended operation and control. Thereby, the user gains more complete features in terms of text, video, image, three-dimension simulation information of an object. In a touch screen-equipped device, screen locking is performed mainly to prevent misoperation caused by non-active use of the device and unlocking is the first step for a user to get ready to use the device.
A touch screen unlocking method in the prior art is to slide on the screen through a single touch point to unlock. FIG. 1a, FIG. 1b, and FIG. 1c are schematic diagrams of an unlocking process of the touch screen unlocking method in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1a, FIG. 1b, and FIG. 1c, an unlocking slide block is displayed on the touch screen, and when it is detected that a user moves the unlocking slide block along a preset prompt path to a preset destination position through a touch action, the device screen is unlocked; and otherwise, the screen is kept in a locked state. This method is easy to operate.
However, because the unlocking method in the prior art is easy to operate, the screen is easy to be unlocked by an unintended touch of the user. The device is therefore not properly protected.